A Path Not Taken
by The Paleblood Hunter
Summary: At the end of his journey, the bearer of the curse walks upon the Throne of Want, deep in thought of the two choices that will determine the fate of the world. While he sees that no matter the choice the world is doom either way in the end but what if he chooses another way, a path not taken?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Souls. All rights reserved to their owners, FromSoftware.**

* * *

 _Even in the darkest of night there is hope. As the moon lights our path so does hope light our way._

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

The Bearer of the curse, the chosen undead that was prophesied to link the first flame, stood still at the fog gate, eyes never leaving it.

The man stood still, silence reign as the figure contemplates the choice he will make and the journey that have led him seeking the Throne of Want.

After becoming undead, he left his family and home, went to the kingdom of Drangleic to search for a cure only to find the land filled with hollows and monsters, learned more of the curse and the plight of the land. He resolved to link the fire saving everyone and breaking the curse thus killing two birds with one stone.

He surpass the trials, defeating foes that had power surpassing him, collecting the crowns, killing Vendrick, defeating Nashandra in her true form. The only thing left was to link the fire ending the curse and saving everyone from the encroaching darkness.

That is the right thing to do right?

But as his adventure progresses, he also learned more of the cycle and the horrible truth about it.

That in the end fire will fade, only dark will remain and humanity, hollowed, will forever wander eternally without rest as Vendrick had said.

 **He is only denying the inevitable.**

Learning this, he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

until he met the being that addressed itself as Aldia.

Aldia, the brother of King Vendrick, known for his research to seek the secrets of life and the undead. Because of his reverence to the curse, he was banish by his brother to his keep forever. That was the official story.

He have known more of Aldia by the cruel experiments he have done to the residents of his own keep and to those who visited him. He, like his brother, sought to find the solution to the curse, although well intentioned, led to more problems and those problems happen to be in his way.

The only thing he could do was to kill them and end their suffering.

Aldia have been talking to him, every time he arrives at a bonfire, questioning him of his motives, speaking of the cycle then revealing his identity and his motives during his arrival to the bonfire at the Dragon Shrine.

He faces him after Nashandra, asking to give his answer and after his defeat, his final question.

 ** _What do you want, truly?_**

 ** _Light? Dark? Or something else entirely…_**

His answer, his choice.

He wants to end the curse of the undead, to save the remaining people he care about.

To accept the throne is to accept his part of the cycle and even if he lights the fire it will fade and the curse will appear again and if he doesn't light it another will take his place, another pawn for a lie that will only repeat for another millennia but what if another path was taken, something that was not thought off...

His mind drifted through his memories, searching for anything that might help him in his endeavor. His search came out empty and none of the items he acquired could help him until.

He searched again until he found what he was looking for.

He brought it out, holding it with care, now it shines with ethereal glow.

A symbol of power of the Drangleic royalty, was given to him by the late king after delivering the other crowns and imbued it with his blessings. When worn, it prevents its user from Hollowing

 **Only the user is affected.**

Gazing upon it, he then look back at the fog gate, and was suddenly struck with an idea. An idea so bold with risks higher than what he have done in his journey. An idea that could change everything. An idea that could show him the another, more permanent way to end the cycle but can he truly do it, willingly abandon the throne, his friends and let the world crumble just to walk a path to an uncertain future, and if he fails...

Silence reign and turned to minutes, hours, then

The undead, after thinking it all through, finally made his decision.

He walked through the gate and left the throne.

* * *

 **(Dark Souls 2 Scholar of the First Sin OST: Nowhere)**

The undead emerged from the fog gate, looking towards the bridge connecting the throne to the outside. As he walked through the bridge, the pillars suddenly started to light, its fires burning with intensity.

The undead looks to the pillars warily then suddenly a voice all too familiar echoed all around the chamber.

 _ **There is no path...**_

 ** _Beyond the scope of Light, beyond the reach of Dark..._**

 ** _...what could possibly awaits us?_**

Another question, another mystery to solve. Beyond the reach of light or dark, what could truly awaits us at the end.

The undead pondered at the question given to him then looked back at the throne, gripped his hands and bitterly continued his walk across the bridge as Aldia continued speaking.

 ** _And yet, we seek it, insatiably..._**

 ** _Such is our fate._**

 _After the scholar finished saying his piece, the lights on the pillars flickered and suddenly went out that only darkness remain but a light, a lone flame, yet tiny, still burns brightly against the dark, unwavering and unquenchable walking towards a path not taken._

* * *

 **XXXXXX**

 **Thus... A new journey begins anew.**

 **XXXXXX**

* * *

Wew this chapter took longer than i thought. This chapter went a lot of thinking and revising to finish and i am expecting the quality might not be good but then again i am still a new writer and this is just my second story in this site. To those who are expecting an update to my other story The monarch's disciple, i might not be able to update it since you know real life. Anyway this story is part of my take on what i saw on the ending of the scholar of the first sin and this story is also part on a series of stories i planned to write if i have the time. Truly sorry about the update guys. To those who read this, I thank you for your taking your time in reading this chapter.

Also i found out that for some weird reason the site tends to make my words spelled wrong when i try to publish my stories. Is it just me or does it happens to everyone.


End file.
